my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Academia: Burning Bright/Chapter 3
Into the Entrance Exam ---- “You all did so well I’m proud of you all.” Mrs. Shinikawa spoke to her class, Aki looked at her test results with joy flooding her entire body. All of her hard work and studying had paid off as she aced her finals. “I apologize that I made you all wait so long to grade these tests, but I was so happy when I realized that everyone had passed. You will all do great things in high school.” “With your finals done and graded, tomorrow is your last day of middle school. In a short amount of time you’ll be moving on to high school and some of you will be taking your entrance exam for U.A.” Aki noticed that their teacher looked at her directly. “And I believe all of you have the potential to pass if you put your minds to it. When class ends tomorrow, I expect you all to get out there and make great names for yourselves. Just don’t forget us all back here!”''How could I?'' Aki thought happily. The bell rang and Aki and her classmates were dismissed, they only had one day left but most people had already called it on caring about classes since finals were over. Aki held her bag safely on her shoulder and left the room, but felt a hand grab her arm. “Hey, Saito!” Aki turned around and saw one of her classmates, Takehiko Ueda. He was skinny with jet black hair and dark eyes, he had a Quirk called Darkness that allowed him to shroud an area in jet black darkness. He was also a huge pain in the neck. Aki sighed when she saw him. “Yes, Ueda?” “Heard you’re going to U.A. Entrance Exam, gonna try and get in?” He grinned. “Uh, yeah.” Aki pulled her arm back. “It’s not like I was trying to keep it a secret.” Ueda let out a loud, mocking laugh. “Good luck, loser. You’re so small and weak no one is even going to look twice at you. You’d get eaten alive at that school and everyone knows it.” He pushed past Aki and walked away laughing. Aki just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. When she was younger she was bothered by people like him, but most people knew the reason Ueda was so aggressive towards other, he lacked the confidence in his own Quirk. Aki didn’t let his words bother her. I have too much at stake to be bothered by someone like him. Aki told herself. I have to prepare! I have to succeed! Aki’s alarm went off and she shot up like a bullet in her bed. It’s time! She realized quickly and looked at the time. The entrance exam to U.A. High would be beginning in a few short hours and Aki had to be ready. She sprang out of bed and hurried to take a shower. She dressed in her school uniform as they were required to but packed a spare outfit consisting of an orange tank top and black leggings. “Good luck, Aki! Knock ‘em dead!” Sakura called to her as Aki rushed out the door. She wasn’t running late, but she wanted to be there on time and prepared. She stopped by the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast of eggs and orange juice before leaving Itsumo. It’s finally time. This is my chance, I won’t lose it! '' She took the train to U.A. and couldn’t help but stare in shock at the sight of the school. She had seen pictures but never ventured to the school before now. “Wow.” She breathed out and dared herself to step forward. Countless students had already arrived, all from different walks of life but all with the same goal. Those with mutation quirks were easy to notice, but most people had completely hidden Quirks. As she was quickly passed by countless people she became slightly overwhelmed. ''There’s so many people here. And barely any of us are going to get in, do I really stand a chance. Aki shook her head. Shut up! Of course you do! The air was brisk, but they would be heading inside soon enough. Aki hurried to the auditorium where they would be told what to do for their entrance exams. As she walked through the courtyard of the school, someone bumped into her. She stumbled to a stop, preventing herself from falling but the person who crashed into her didn’t seem to be hindered. He stopped walking for a moment and turned to look at Aki. He had scruffy hair that was dusty brown and dark brown eyes that showed pure annoyance. Beneath his right eye was three pale white scars. He looked Aki up and down and then scoffed. “Pft, they’ll let anyone in here.” Huh? Aki stared in confusion as the boy turned and walked away from her. Who was that kid? And he’s the one who bumped into me. She rolled her eyes and assumed that there would be bullies at just about any school, even one like U.A. Leaving her thoughts behind, Aki rushed into the building where she was handed an exam card and a place to sit. She sat beside a few people from her school and though he was sitting next to her, Aki spotted Ueda sitting further away. So he is here too. I wonder if both of us will pass. She wondered. Aki’s attention was drawn to the front as the stage lights turned on and the screen lit up with the golden U.A. logo against a blue background. On the stage took one of the teachers and a pro-hero by the name of Present Mic. “What’s up U.A. candidates, it’s me your school DJ! Come on and let me hear ya!” No one in the audience seemed to want to partake in the cheer that Present Mic was trying to start, Aki kept silent as well. “Trying to stay mellow? That’s fine we’ll just skip right to the main show! We’re gonna talk about how this practical exam is going to go down! Hope you all are ready!” “Like your application said, today you rockin’ boys and girls will be out there in ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings! Once I drop the mic here you will head to your specified battle centers!” A graphic appeared on screen showing the various battle centers, Aki glanced down at her card. Her location was Battle Center B. She made note of that in her mind. “Now let's get down and check out your targets! There’s three types of faux villains in every battle center. You’ll earn points based on their level of difficulty so you better choose wisely. Your “goal” in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo! But check it-make sure you’re keeping things heroic so no attacking other students, ya dig?” “Excuse me, Mister Present Mic.” A female voice stood up from the audience, Aki turned to see who was trying to speak. “I have a question for you.” “Hit me!” A spotlight illuminated the girl, she had long, straight black hair and Aki could see glasses glinting in the spotlight. “On the printout we received there are four types of enemies listed yet you said there was three. Is this is a mistake?” Aki didn’t even realize that there was a fourth one on the list. “Thank you Examinee 5238, thanks for calling in with your request! The fourth villain is worth zero points, he’s just an obstacle you should try and avoid cause there’s really no point to fighting him. There’s one in each battle center, but all my listeners should just focus on the big boys topping the charts!” “Thank you.” The girl bowed and returned to her seat, the light above her turning off. “That’s all I got for you today! But before I sign off let me leave you with an example of our school motto. You ready to go beyond? Let’s hear a Plus Ultra!” Aki felt a burst of excitement flood through her body. Let’s do this! Aki and the others assigned to Battle Center B went to their location and she was facing a huge faux city. The people around her expressed their amazement at U.A. and the fact that they had seven huge battle centers. Aki was just trying to prepare herself for the fight ahead. She wasn’t in the same battle center as any of her classmates, or anyone from the Itsumo at all. She did notice the girl who spoke up during orientation. She had a stern look on her face and looked like she was ready to fight. You can do it Aki. She clenched her fists. Before coming here they had all changed into their more athletic wear and Aki had pulled her blonde hair back with an orange ribbon. “Right! Let’s get it started! Get moving! There’s no countdowns in real battles! You’re wasting air time here! Go! Go! Go!” Right! At those words Aki and the others began charging into the battle center. Stay calm! Focus on your Quirk! You can do this! Aki ran as fast as she could into the city, as her legs already began to hurt she figured maybe she should’ve worked more on her physical strength, but it was too late for that. The wall of a building exploded and out came a two pointer robot. Aki skidded to a stop and grit her teeth. My first villain! She had to be quick on her feet so Aki outstretched her arm and fired out a beam of light, destroying the robot instantly. I did it! But there’s still many more. Aki ran deeper into the city, destroying every robot that crossed her path. She spotted several other people fighting as well, destroying the robots in their path and racking up as many points as possible. Aki fired as many beams of light as she could, throwing orbs of light as well. She did her best to keep to herself, but the robots were pulling her towards the crowds of people. Out of the corner of her eye, Aki saw the girl from earlier. She was flying with two shimmering wings coming out of her back, she was using her fists, legs and rubble as weapons to destroy the robots. She didn’t stay in the air long and would land for a moment before leaping up again to fight some more. “Six minutes remaining!” Present Mic called from above, Aki stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. “If my math is right, I should have at least forty-eight points.” Aki muttered to herself. Don’t stop yet! Aki charged forward, looking for more. She passed a robot on the ground that looked melted and a face from Aki’s past flashed in her mind, but she ignored it, there was no time for memories. She spotted a robot a few feet away from her, but before she could attack it fell apart, melted and burning bright red as it burned. Behind the robot stood the person who defeated it, she stood tall with the palms of her red hands glowing. T''hat Quirk…'' Aki said, coming to a complete stop. The girl looked up and met Aki’s gaze. Her eyes were deep brown, a brown that she had seen before many years ago. Everything about this girl matched someone she knew from her past. The brown eyes, the Quirk, the subtle red hair, the dark skin...but, how could that be...Hideki? The name came to her. Aki was starstruck, unable to take her eyes off this person who was identical to her friend from years ago. “I--” Suddenly, the girl’s eyes went wide. “Look out!” “Huh?” Aki whipped around only to be met with a one point robot and was violently knocked to the side. Pain spread throughout her entire body from where she was struck. Aki flew a short distance threw the air until she hit the side of a building, causing the rest of her body to ache. Aki hit the ground, dazed and in pain. She could hear movement and the destruction of the robot. Footsteps ran close to her and Aki forced her eyes to focus through the pain, she would be fine in a few short moments but she felt like an idiot for allowing herself to get hit. Her eyes finally focused and the girl she had seen moments before was staring down at her in awe and concern. “Are you okay?” She questioned. “Y-yeah,” Aki sat up, wincing in pain as she did so. The attack would leave a pretty big mark, but she would survive. “I-Is your name...Aki?” The girl spoke sheepishly and Aki’s jaw dropped. Could it really be? But… “Yes.” Aki said unable to take her eyes off the girl in front of her. “Do-do you know who I am?” “H-Hideki?” Aki spit out the name, but something about it didn’t feel right. She turned away, hiding her face. “Technically yes...but that’s not the name I go by anymore. I haven’t gone by that name in years.” Aki was starting to catch on. This is the boy I knew years ago, but she doesn’t appear to be a boy anymore. She must be transgender. “What do you go by now?” “Satomi.” She responded, sounding a little surprised. “Satomi Kimura.” Aki couldn’t help but smile, Satomi was very different from Hideki, but it was still familiar. “That name fits you.” Satomi’s face flushed and she looked away sheepishly. “Five minutes left listeners!” “Crap!” Aki and Satomi shouted in unison. Satomi pulled Aki to her feet. “Kind of forgot what was happening. It was nice to see you again, Aki, but we should get back to work.” “You too.” Aki smiled wide. “Good luck to you! I hope we both get in!” Just as Aki and Satomi were about to go their separate ways the ground began to tremble, nearly making Aki lose her balance. “What the?” She stammered. Both girls turned to the source as a giant robot rose over the distance, making students run the other way. “That’s the zero point robot!” Aki shouted. “Isn’t this a bit much?” Satomi said. “We should get out of here, Mic said to ignore it.” Aki was about to agree but she saw the black haired girl from earlier running with the others but she was falling behind. Why isn’t she using that flying Quirk she has? Aki wondered. The girl tripped over a large hole in the street and fell, the robot coming straight for her. She flipped on her back and faced the robot in horror. She’s in trouble! And for the second time in Aki’s life she saw that someone needed a hero, and she couldn’t help but sprint forward. “Wait!” Satomi called but Aki didn’t stop. She jumped over a stray piece of destroyed robot and skidded to a stop in front of the robot. Her heart was pounding in her ears but Aki knew she had to act. She held up both of her hands and unleashed as much power as she could handle without hurting herself. Two bright beams of light struck the robot, stopping it from moving forward. It’s so strong! Aki thought as her Quirk damaged it, but did not destroy it. There was a blur of red and Aki saw that Satomi was sprinting past her and towards the robot. Her hands glowed bright orange and she picked up a huge piece of metal robot, melding it into a molten ball. With a heave, Satomi threw the molten ball and it stuck to the robot, melting its own surface. Satomi continued to run forwards and placed her hands on the robots wheels, melting them at an alarming rate. She’s helping me! Aki pushed her power even farther, feeling the burning sting of her Quirk but ignoring the pain. With a shout she raised her hands and hit the center of the robot and it exploded, its entire body crumbling beneath itself. Satomi began sprinting away from the explosion and Aki watched as it fell. She couldn’t believe that together they had taken down such a monster, but her excitement was short lived as she quickly spotted a piece of metal shooting towards her. Aki’s entire body froze in place as she faced the danger. Move! Seconds before the metal would have landed and probably killed her, Aki was picked up off the ground and was suddenly flying backwards. She felt arms around her and looked up to see that the black-haired girl had saved her, she had her wings out once more but they didn’t fly very far. They came to a rough landing on the street safely away from the explosion. Aki landed on her back and the girl fell to the side, breathing heavily. “Thank you,” She said, her voice sounding rough and dry. She sat up and looked at Aki. “Thank you for saving me.” “O-of course.” Aki choked out, still exhausted herself. “Thank you for saving me.” The girl let out a dry chuckle before falling flat on her back. “You should really work on your reaction time.” Aki saw Satomi running to them she seemed completely unharmed. “Are you two alright?” “Yeah, I think so anyway.” Aki chuckled nervously. “Thanks to her I am anyway.” The girl didn’t respond but gave a thumbs up. “And that’s time!” Everyone looked up as a loud siren blared across the battle center. So that’s it. Aki thought, she wished she would’ve gotten more points, but surely saving someone was more important? Satomi helped both girls to her feet and Aki noticed that the other girl was a bit wobbly. “Are you okay?” “I will be.” She assured them, gaining her balance. “Over using my Quirk can wear me out, but I’m okay.” She bushed dust off her arm and gave them a nod. “Thank you for helping me, both of you. I hope that both of you get in.” “You too.” Aki smiled and she began walking away with the rest of the test takers. “Well that was certainly something.” Satomi said, stretching out her arms. “Are you sure you’re okay?” “Yeah, I’m alright.” Aki confirmed. “I just hoped I passed.” She sighed. “You should, you have such an instinct for being a hero.” Satomi said, causing Aki to blush slightly. “You clearly never lost that.” “I guess not.” Aki scratched the back of her head. “I wanna become a hero so badly, I just hope I can.” “You can.” Satomi smiled and Aki felt warmed by her smile. “Now come on, we should go. I hope that I’ll be seeing you in class.” Aki left the battle area and returned home after saying goodbye to Satomi. Nothing about the entrance exam had gone the way she thought, she never expected to run into someone from her childhood and she didn’t expect such an intense fight. Aki returned to Itsumo and collapsed on her bed, her entire body was sore after everything had slowed down and she wanted to sleep for a week. “That bad huh?” Sakura said playfully from her own bed. Aki groaned and flipped onto her back. “It wouldn’t have been if I didn’t get hit.” “Do you think you passed?” “I have no clue.” Aki put her face in her hands. “I hope so, I put everything I had into that battle.” And I hope it was worth it. ---- “Alright everyone!” Aki lifted her head from the comic she was reading as one of the main faculty members stepped inside. “Mail is here and that means everyone who took the entrance exam for U.A. High, your letters are here!” Aki jumped to her feet as did the twenty something other students who applied. She fought her way to the front until she was handed her own personal letter. Without waiting, Aki ran to her room where Sakura was watching TV. “It’s here!” She shouted as she busted into the room, slamming the door behind her. In her hands she clutched a white envelope sealed with a U.A. wax seal. “Well open it!” Sakura dropped what she was doing and jumped up in excitement. Aki tore open the letter and out dropped a little metal disk onto the desk that Aki and Sakura shared. It illuminated and Aki was surprised to see a video of All Might playing. “All Might?” “Greetings young student!” The projection exclaimed and Aki and Sakura watched in awe. “I know you’ve been waiting for a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork. Anyway, I can tell that you are a studious young lady. You passed the written exam, it may not have been perfect, but you had a high score nonetheless.” Aki clenched her blanket, trying to stop herself from shaking. Just get to the point All Might! “And when it came to the practical exam, you ended up with forty-eight combat points. It’s a good number, but there were many high numbers during this exam.” Aki’s heart dropped to her feet. No. “However, there were other factors that judges took into consideration.” Aki and Sakura shared a confused look. “This exam was not graded on combat alone, you can’t be a hero if you’re not willing to run head-first to save someone in need. “A panel of judges watches and awards points for those who take risks to save others, so in accompany with your forty-eight combat points, you were also awarded fifty rescue points for bravely charging into save someone else! I saw a lot of people in my time as a hero, but I never forgot about the little girl who destroyed a house and saved countless children from a terrible situation.” Aki stared in shock. He remembers me? “Often times I wondered what became of that little girl and I see now that she has turned into a future hero, and I can’t wait to work alongside you. So Aki Saito, welcome--to your hero academia!” Tears flooded Aki’s eyes and she held her hands up to her face in shock. “I-I-” “You made it!” Sakura hugged Aki tightly. “Oh, Aki I knew you would! You’re going to U.A.!” Aki couldn’t speak, she actually did it. I did it. I made it. I made it into the greatest school in the country. I’m going to become a hero!